el primer amor de rainbow dash equestria girls
by timefles
Summary: espero y os guste
1. Chapter 1

el primer amor

bueno este es mi primer fic sobre la serie de my little pony, la historia es sobre "equestria girls" un mes despues de lo ocurrido, todos incluso sunset shimmer estaban en paz, las 5 mejores amigas volvieron a hacer las mejores amigas

applejack: hace un mes desde que volvimos a hacer mejores amigas

rarity: si, asi es y todo se lo debemos a Twilight

rainbow dash: ella salvo nuetra amistad y al mundo

Fluttershy: ojala volvamos a verla

Pinkie Pie: ojala hubiera un acelerador de tiempo para que se activara el portal

applejack: solo nos queda esperar a que pase el tiempo

rarity: y mientras esperamos no se les ocurre buscar a alguien

Fluttershy: como que buscar a alguien

rarity: si ya saben buscar a algun chico

rainbow dash: para tu tren, te refieres a que deberiamos buscar un novio

rarity: por que no, no tiene nada de malo

applejack: saben no es mala idea podriamos convivir con alguien ademas de nosotras

rainbow dash: yo paso saben que ami no se me da eso de tener un novio

rarity: no quieres o no puedes

coro: uuuuuuuuu

rainbow dash: que quisiste decir rarity

rarity: a que nunca has tenido novio no cres que ya es tiempo de buscar a un chico

rainbow dash: para que soy feliz como soy

rarity: se que eres feliz pero no quieres saber que se siente tener un novio

rainbow dash: claro que no, bueno un poco, casi nunca me dio importancia

applejack: bueno ya chicas dejemos esto y vamos a divertirnos

Fluttershy: no se si pueda ir

applejack: vamos Fluttershy ya veras que te divertiras mucho

rarity: applejack tiene razon vamos a un lugar divertido y tal vez tengamos suerte

rainbow dash: entonces que no se diga mas vamos

y asi las 5 mejores amigas salieron en busca de diversion pero lo que le digo rarity a rainbow la dejo muy pensativa ya que ella lo negaba pero algo en su interior lo aceptaba y es que ella no era muy amorosa o romantica ni nada por el estilo es solo que nunca a conocido a nadie con sus mismos gustos pero pronto eso va a cambiar

al dia siguiente...

rainbow estaba entrenado sola como de costumbre cuando un chico desconocido se le acerca

?: a...hola

rainbow dash: mmm...hola...quien eres tu?

?: aa disculpa es que soy nuevo soy de intercambio mi nombre es john

rainbow dash: mucho gusto john yo soy rainbow dash

john: me dijeron que tenia que ir a la oficina de la directora celestia pero la verdad no conozco muy bien no sabes donde es

rainbow dash: si entras,a la derecha y tres puertas a delante y ala cuarta puerta estara la oficina de la directora

john: gracias...practicas soccer?

rainbow: si, yo soy la mejor de aqui y tambien soy la capitana de cada equipo en Canterlot

john: wow debes ser muy buena...te molestaria si te reto aun partido de soccer

rainbow: escucha no es por presumir pero...soy la mejor nadie me gana

john: entonces no tienes de que preocuparte

rainbow: lo aceptaria con gusto pero no quiero retrasarte

john: decuida tengo que estar en la oficina en 10 minutos

rainbow: entonces...A JUGAR!

y asi es como dio inicio a un partido de soccer "rainbow dash vs john"...rainbow dash se confio demasiado y ese fue su mayor error ya que al no conocer a john no sabia sus movimientos cuando rainbow se acerco a la porteria estaba a punto no pater el balon cuando de pronto jonh llega y se lo lleva anotando un gol rainbow no lo podia creer, john anoto un gol, rainbow dijo al mejor de 5 entonces john lleva 1 gol, para al final del partido el marcador era john-5, rainbow-2, la pobre rainbow estaba en shock nunca antes habia perdido

john: si, ese si fue un buen partido

rainbow: no puedo creer perdi pero se supone que era la mejor

john: oye buen juego, eres muy buena jugadora

rainbow: al parecer no

john: como que al parecer no?

rainbow: bueno es que yo era la mejor nunca e perdido un partido

john:(avergonzado) ooo...yo...am...lo siento

rainbow: por que lo sientes

john: creo que fui un poco rudo contigo

rainbow: no, no creas eso tu jugastes muy bien

john: oye, no te deprimas (tomando la barbilla de rainbow dash y levantandola) a veces se gana y a veces se pierde

rainbow: si creo que tienes razon

john: no te deprimas quizas la proxima vez que jugemos me ganes

rainbow: hablando de proxima no tienes que ir a la oficina de la directora celestia

john:(recordando) hay no, se me olvido por completo ya me voy, un gusto conocerte y jugar contigo

rainbow dash: igualmente

john salio disparado hacia la oficina

rainbow dash: es muy buen jugador y tiene un bonitos ojos...que estoy diciendo? bueno que mas da a practicar

mas tarde en la cafeteria las amigas se reunieron pero rainbow dash miraba de un lado a otro

applejack: estas bien rainbow

rainbow: aaa...si...por...que (decia mientras seguia mirando de un lado a otro)

rarity: por que miras de un lado a otro como si buscaras a alguien

rainbow dash: que como cres yo no busco a nadie

fluttershy: y entonces que busca

rainbow dash: a...nada nada

rarity: estas muy rara hoy mira de un lado a otro buscando algo o a alguien, y estas muy distraida

john entra a la cafeteria cuando rainbow dash lo logra ver sonrie y suelta un chillido

applejack: esta bien eso y fue muy raro

pinkie pie: no sera por ese chico que acaba de entrar

rarity: parece que la que no queria novio se esta enamorando

rainbow dash:(medio sonrojandose) QUE! no digas locuras como crees

applejack: vaya, vaya parece que cierta persona se esta enamorando

rainbow dash: no es cierto y ya dejen de decir eso

rarity: vamos dinos quien es

rainbow dash: ..y ami que me preguntas

rarity: bueno parece que el te tiene muy hechizada

rainbow dash: si les digo prometen que dejaran de decir que me gusta, ya que el no me gusta

las 4 amigas: si lo prometemos

rainbow dash: se llama john, lo conoci hace un rato, el y yo jugamos un partido de soccer y bueno...yo am perdi

pinkie pie: QUE!

applejack: a ver, tu lo dejaste ganar

rainbow dash: no el me gano honestamente, yo me confie demasiado y ese fue mi error el me gano

rarity: y que mas paso

rainbow dash: bueno el se me acerco y me digo que no me deprimiera que a veces se gana y se pierde

fluttershy: y es por eso que el te gusta

rainbow dash: no, no es por eso cuando me lo digo...lo digo de un forma muy dulce y tiene unos hermosos ojos azul cielo

rarity: y que esperas

rainbow dash: a que te refieres

rarity: por que no vas y platicas con el

rainbow dash: por que...por que no me atrevo

fluttershy: se supone que la timida soy yo

rainbow dash: no soy timida simplemente no se de que hablar

applejack: inventa algo de que hablar no se lo que tu quieras

rainbow dash: pero no se de que hablar

rarity: hablen de su partido de algunos goles no se algo se te ocurrira

applejack: ademas ahorita esta solo aprovecha esta aportunida

rainbow dash: esta bien lo hare

rainbow dash camino hasta john con las piernas temblandole

rainbow dash: aaa...hola

john: hola

rainbow dash: me puedo sentar aqui

john: claro que si

rainbow dash: gracias y como esta tu dia

john: muy bien

rainbow dash: y ya conoces el lugar

john: aun no

rainbow dash: si quieres yo te muestro el lugar

john: claro me gustaria mucho (mirando a rainbow directo a los ojos)

rainbow se sonrojo ante la mirada de john


	2. Chapter 2

el primer amor

bueno aqui con la segunda parte espero y les guste tanto como la primera

rainbow dash seguia perdida en la mirada de john, no podia evitarlo sus ojos la hacian sentir bien y segura consigo misma lo cual le precia algo fuera de lo normal pensaba que estba enferma pero no esta mas sana que nunca, claro que no creia en la opcion de que posiblemente estaba enamorada con pensrlo lo negaba, pero en eso reacciono

john: rainbow estas bien?

rainbow: aaa...si si estoy bien

john: entonces no tendras un inconveniente

rainbow: inconveniente sobre que?

john: de mostrarme el lugar

raibow: claro que no sera un gusto mostrarte la escuela

john: eres amable con todos?

rainbow: por que lo dices

john: por que estas siendo muy amable conmigo en el poco tiempo que he estado aqui tu has sido muy amable conmigo

rainbow: bueno hay que ser amable

john: tienes razon

sonando la campana

john: ooouu ya me tengo que ir despues te veo...si tu quieres

rainbow: CLARO!...digo claro

john: bueno despues te veo

rainbow: claro, yo tambien te vere (en su mente) que me esta pasando por que me siento diferente cerca de el, sera acaso que si este enamorada no eso jamas, entonces por que me pasa esto, por que

rarity: como te fue rainbow

applejack: cuentanos todo

pinkie pie: ya se van a casar

fluttlershy: como estubo todo

rainbow: creo que estoy enferma amigas

rarity: por que lo dices rainbow

pinkie pie: ocupas una inyecion

applejack: te siente mal o debil

rainbow: cada vez que estoy cerca de el se siento diferente

rarity: dejame adivinar te sientes "bien y segura contigo misma"

rainbow: como lo sabes

rarity: hay querida no es la primera vez que pasa esto

applejack: entonces...si estas enamorada rainbow dash

rainbow: ahora ya no se que pensar...ire afuera a tomar un poco de aire

rarity: no trates de negar la verdad, solo tu sabes acerca de tus sentimientos, no repinas a tu corazon

fluttershy: rarity tiene razon, el corazon nunca miente

rainbow: lo tendre en mente muchas gracias

rinbow salio al campo a ver si podria distraer la mente pero por mas que trato no podia dejar de pensar en el por alguna razon todo lo que pensaba le recordaba a el, asi estubo por un rato, mirando el balon sin hacer un movimiento, hasta que una voz la saca de sus pensamientos

?: se supone que lo tienes que patear hacia la porteria

rainbow: aaaa..que...a hola john como me encontrastes

john: lo supuse...eres una buena jugadora asi que pense que estaria practicando pero por lo visto me equivoque

rainbow: no me siento motivada

john: por que?

rainbow: son cosas personales

john: ooo entiendo

rainbow: no vas a preguntar que es?

john: no, no yo respeto son personales, pero si tu quieres contarme adelante yo siempre te escuchare

rainbow: siempre...

john: yo no retiro mis palabras y cuando digo siempre es "siempre"

rainbow: sabes eres una buena persona

john: ja...

rainbow: que?

john: yo pense que tu eras buena

rainbow: bueno que se le va a ser no?

john: cierto...oye...se que no estas motivada pero al menos quieres practicar

rainbow: claro, espero aprender tus movimientos

rainbow y john practicaron por un rato pero las amigas de rainbow se preocuparon por ella, asi que decidieron ayudarla pero ellas sabian lo que le pasaba, ella estaba enamorada aunque no lo admitiera

rarity: me preocupa rainbow dash

applejack: es por que no quiere admitir sus sentimientos de que esta enamorada

rarity: debe estar confundida ya que es su primer amor

fluttershy: hay que apoyarla

pinkie pie: y si el hacemos una cita con el chico que le gusta para que un futuro sean novios

rarity: buena idea pinkie pie podemos ayudar a que rainbow tenga una cita con john

applejack: y como planeas hacerlo

rarity: no tengo idea

applejack: genial, esto si es genial

las 4 amigas estaban caminando pensando en como ayudr a rainbow dash cuando de pronto llegan al campo de soccer, miran a que john y rainbow dash estan practicando, decidieron no molestarlos y seguir observando, aunque rainbow dash negara que estaba enamorada todas sus amigas incluso ella sabia(n) que estaba enamorada, observaron por un rato, notaron que rainbow estaba muy feliz, ya no estaba confundida parecia estr mas feliz que nunca, tambien notaron que john si era un muy buen jugador incluso mejor que rainbow dash, despues de cierto tiempo ambos dejaron de jugar ya que se hacia tarde

john: buen entrenamiento

rainbow: si fue un buen entrenamiento pero aun eres muy bueno

john: con el tiempo aprenderas mis movimientos...bueno me gusto practicar contigo pero ya me tengo que ir

rainbow: si yo tambien me tengo que ir se esta haciendo tarde

john: cuidate rainbow dash

rainbow: igualmente john

rainbow y john tomaron caminos separados cuando john estaba lejos y rainbow tambien, las 4 amigas se interpusieron enfrente de rainbow parecian peor que un prensa

rarity: que paso?

applejack: de que hablaron?

fluttershy: ya son novios

pinkie pie: los platanos son una exelente fuente de potacion

todas: QUE!

pinkie pie: que es verdad

rainbow: un momento nos estuvieron espiando a mi y a john

rarity: bueno no exactamente

applejack: los encontramos practicando por accidente

fluttershy: parecias muy feliz asi que decidimos no interrumpir

rainbow: entonces que dicen

rarity: rainbow estas enamorada de john

rainbow: que no estoy enamorada de john solo es algo...

applejack: de amor

fluttershy: solo diles que lo amas solo asi sabras si el te ama tambien

rainbow: apenas lo conoci hoy como le voy a decir que lo amo

rarity: y quien digo que se lo tienes que decir hoy, esperate un tiempo luego le dices

rainbow: pero como le digo

applejack: invitalo a una cita

rainbow: QUE! acaso perdistes la cordura

applejack: no, pero por que no lo intentas quizas funcione

rainbow: lo pensare pero por ahora quiero descansar fue un entrenamiento duro

fluttershy: y divertido?

rainbow: si se puede decir que fue divertido

pinkie pie: por que tu john estaba contigo entrenando

rainbow: que no es mi novio

rarity: aun no pero pronto lo sera

rainbow: que no quiero novio

rarity: sigue diciendo eso pero en el fondo el te gusta

applejack: no tienes de que avergonzarte es muy normal que te guste

rarity: si quieres piensalo y si quieres te podemos ayudar

rainbow: muchas gracias chicas son las mejores amigas


	3. Chapter 3

el primer amor de rainbow dash

bueno aqui les traigo las 3 parte de la historia espero y os guste

rainbow dash se encontraba acostada en su cama mirando fijamente el techo sin poder dejar de pensar en lo que sus amigas le habian dicho

flash back

fluttershy: dile que lo amas quizas el tambien te ama

rainbow: apenas lo conoci hoy

rarity: pues acercate mas a el

rainbow: a que te refieres rarity rarity: a que pases mas tiempo con el

rainbow: y si no me ama solo perdere el tiempo

applejack: no estas conciente de eso, tu lo dijiste apenas se conocieron hoy

rainbow: lo pensare chicas por ahora quiero descansar

rarity: nosotras te apoyaremos rainbow dash

fin flash back

rainbow: pasar tiempo con el pero como..(suspiro).aaaa se supone que esto es facil pero...no..no se que hacer, es la primera vez que esto me pasa

por mas que reflexionara rainbow dash no queria aceptar que estaba enamorada de john, por alguna razon en su interior decia que si lo amaba pero su mente lo negaba, ponia un barrera entre ella y la verdad, pero poco a poco es barrera estaba cayendo dejn salir a la verdad y que se diera cuenta de una vez por todas que si es amor pero no se podia decir si era amor ya que apenas lo conocio un dia tenia que convivir mas con el para comprobar si era amor

al dia siguiente las amigas reunidas en la cafeteria

rarity: ya te sientes mejor rainbow

rainbow: si, parece que solo queria descansar y pensar un poco en la situacion

applejack: y que pensastes

rainbow: apenas lo conoci ayer, un dia y ya me enamore, mejor hare lo que rarity me dijo

rarity: vas a pasar tiempo con el

rainbow: posiblemente

fluttershy: y como van a pasar ese tiempo

rainbow:no se...precticaremos soccer, iremos a algun lugar

applejack: quien lo diria, la que dijo que no queria novio parece que cambio de opinion

rainbow: no dige que queria que fuera mi novio, podemos ser amigos

rarity: amigos solo por un momento

rainbow: como que solo por un momento

rarity: no es obio pronto seran novios

rainbow: hay...ya ni para que las contradigo

las 5 amigas continuaron molestando a rainbow dash de que estaba enamorada de john aunque ella lo negara, cuando terminaron las clases john se disponia a ir a la salida cuando de pronto...

rainbow: john...

john: hola raibow

rainbow: hola john

john noto que rainbow estaba pensativa y nerviosa

john: aaa...estas bien rainbow

rainbow: si por que?

john: pareces estar nerviosa y pensativa ocurre algo

rainbow: no es nada, bueno yo me preguntaba si querias hacer algo juntos

john: si seria agradable estar contigo...digo seria genial hacer algo juntos

rainbow: encerio

john: si seria genial hacer algo contigo

rainbow: entonces despues nos vemos para ir a algun lugar?

john: seguro estare esperando

era claro que rainbow dash se estba enamorando y posiblemente tambien john se estaba enamorando pero ninguno de los dos lo sabia con clarida solo habia que esperar a que el tiempo lo decidiera

al otro dia en el campo de soccer rainbow dash entranaba ya que esa era su rutina

rainbow: debo mejorar para ser mejor que john

john: pues sigue practicando mas y posiblemente lo logres

rainbow: como que posiblemente quieres decir que no te puedo ganar

john: mencione que dije posiblemente

rainbow: cres que no soy buena

john: no al contrario eres la mejor que he conocido

rainbow: la mejor, quieres decir que nadie es tan bueno como yo

john: exacto nadie que se haya enfrentado contra mi me ha ganado solo tu me has anotado 2 goles

rainbow: bueno en ese caso no te molestaria ayudarme a practicar o si

john: ayudarte...si por que no asi pasaria mas tiempo contigo

rainbow: como?

john:(nervioso) que asi mejorarias mucho

rainbow: gracias (abrazando a john)

john: de nada...creo

despues de un rato rainbow dash reacciona separandose inmediatamente con un leve sonrojo

rainbow: perdon

john: no hay problema, entonces cuando quieres practicar

rainbow: ya rugiste john

john: ok, entonces que empiece tu "entrenamiento" eso creo

depues de un rato de hacer lo mismo desde que se conocieron decidieron descansar un poco y saber mas el uno del otro

rainbow: y que me cuentas de ti john

john: la verdad no tengo mucho que decir

rainbow: no te creo debes haber algo de ti que te hace especial

john: aparte de ser buen jugador

rainbow: ves, esa es una cualidad de ti

john: y que me cuentas de ti rainbow que has echo

rainbow: bueno estos ultimos meses han sido...raros...si asi se podria decir

john: por que raros?

rainbow: si te lo contara no me vas a creer de seguro

john: a ver te escucho

rainbow dash le dijo a john de principio a fin todo lo que paso, cuando llego twillinght hasta lo que paso con sunset shimmer y cuando se fue twillinght y que pudo volar por un tiempo

rainbow:y eso fue lo que paso (lo dijo mientras se encogia entre los hombros)...debes pensar que estoy loca

john: claro que no

rainbow: no...

john: no claro que no, no creo que tu mientas o que estes loca

rainbow: pense que si

john: yo jamas pensare que tu estas loca

rainbow dahs miro fijmente los ojos de john eran hipnotizantes y volvio a perderse en ello, ambos se miraron fijamente parecia que se darian un beso o algo asi pero, por alguna razon ninguno de los 2 se movia solo me mirban fijamente

rainbow: creo que...se hace tarde...mejor me voy despues seguimos

john: si...despues seguiremos

ambos tomaron caminos diferentes, john volteo para ver a rainbow quien se alegaba con pasa rapido, john solo le limito a una sonrisa

john: que estas haciendo john no debes enamorarte recuerda lo que paso con ella, no queras volver a pasar por ese dolor, aunque, ella es muy hermosa y tierna, ja, quien lo diria prometo no enamorarme y creo que me estoy enamorando, hay john

al dia siguiente

las 5 amigas reunidas en la cafeteria parecia que discutian

rarity: por que no lo besate estaba enfrente de ti

applajack: le hubieras dicho "te amo"

fluttershy: no te preocupes rainbow ya sera para lo otra vez

rarity: y que tal si no hay una proxima vez

rainbow: YA BASTA! creen que es tan facil decir, has esto, dile esto, has aquello, ustedes no saben lo dificl que es, aunque paresca que no lo es, pues que creen SI LO ES!

rarity: lo sentimos mucho rainbow no sabiamos

rainbow: pues ahora ya lo saben

applejack: perdona rainbow no fuimos de ayuda

rainbow: esta bien chicas yo tambien lo siento

fluttershy: prometimos ayudarte y no lo hemos echo

rainbow: descuiden, no creo que puedan ayudarme en esto debo hacerlo sola

rarity: jamas te dejaremos solo eres nuestra amiga

applejack: rarity tiene razon somos las mejores amigas nunca nos dejaremos solas

rainbow: son las mejores amigas

applejack: entonces que paso entre tu y john

rainbow: bueno, no se como explicarlo, pero me perdi en su mirada solo recuerdo que estaba cerca de el, fue cuando reaccione y entonces me fui

rarity: lo que paso es que reaccionaste de forma incociente

rainbow: a que te refieres rarity

rarity: te perdiste en su mira e inconsiente te acercabas mas a el, eso quiere decir que una parte de ti ama a john

rainbow: como es posible

applejack: encerio rainbow

rarity: descuida es muy normal este es tu primer amor asi que estaras indecisa si es amor o solo alucinas pero despues de un tiempo lo sabras por ahora descansa, recuerda nadie te esta presionando

rainbow: tienes razon rarity gracias

rarity: cuando quieras para eso estan las amigas para apoyarse

rainbow: tienes razon no voy a descansar vamos a divertinos

applejack: tu lo dijiste 


	4. Chapter 4

el primer amor de rainbow dash

era un dia muy hermoso y tranquilo, prometia ser un buen dia, rainbow dash se encontraba caminando rumbo al colegio canterlot parecia estar feliz mas que de costumbre, era como si algo le dijera que hoy seria un buen dia ¿por que? que importaba, estaba feliz era eso lo que importaba, rumbo al colegio se encuentra con john

rainbow: hola john

john: hola rainbow, como estas?

rainbow: bien camino ala escuela y tu

john: creo que lo mismo

rainbow: bueno...en ese caso no te moletaria si voy contigo

john: no en absoluto

rainbow: entonces en ¡marcha!

john: aaamm...era necesario decir eso

rainbow: noo, ja ja que cosas no

john: si...que cosas...bueno nos vamos

rainbow: si

ambos caminaron rumbo al colegio, rainbow dash aprovecho el tiempo junto a el para saber mas de el ya que apenas conocia su nombre

rainbow: y entonces john que mas me cuentas de ti

john: ya te lo dije

rainbow: no solo dijiste que te gustaba el jugar soccer nada mas

john: bueno ese fue un buen comienzo no crees

raibow: encerio cuentame mas sobre ti

john: bueno que te puedo decir, hace unos dias que me mude aqui

rainbow: por que?

john cambio la sonrisa por una expresion triste

rainbow: dije algo malo john

john: no...no te preocupes no es nada (dando una falsa sonrisa)

rainbow: no te conozco muy bien pero se cuando alguien me miente, dime que tienes

john: es algo muy doloroso que me paso prefiero no decirlo, el simple echo de recordar no me gusta

rainbow: john...puedes confiar en mi

john: rainbow...por favor no me hagas decirlo

rainbow: sabes en que mas soy buena ademas del soccer

john: en que?

rainbow: en ser insistente

john:(pensando) vaya si le creo, aparte de ser hermosa, exelente jugadora tambien sabe como conseguir lo que quiere, bueno es algo muy lindo de ella

rainbow: entonces que...me lo diras si o no

john: mmmm...no

rainbow: esa no es la respuesta que esperaba

john: no puedes hacer nada (tono burlon)

rainbow: asi tu crees? ya lo veremos

john: ya veremos que?

rainbow: hare que me lo digas de una forma un otra

john: y como piensa hacerlo

rainbw: tengo mis metodos (acercandose a john)

john:(retrocediendo) asi...y ..como..cuales..son (topando con la pared)

rainbow: es un secreto (asustando a john)

john: emm...amm...hay...oye ahora si me estas dando miedo

rainbow: asiii...que bueno...me diras lo que quiero saber

john:(resignado) aaaaa...esta bien te lo dire, pero despues de clases y en privado

rainbow: ok, estare esperando...vamos que se hace tarde (dando una sonrisa)

john:(voz baja) como se que no eres un secuestrador

rainbow: que?

john: nada, que vamos

rainbow y john caminaron hasta llegar a la puerta principal, ambos se despidieron

john: bueno llegamos...creo que despues te veo

rainbow: bueno te estare esperando y recuerda me tienes que contar todo

john: si esta bien, no lo tienes que repetir

rainbow: no quiero que se te olvide

john: no te preocupes, te proemto que no se me olvida

rainbow: esta bien anda ve que se nos hace tarde

john: eehh...si tienes razon

rainbow: me pregunto que es lo que esconde que no quiere decir...ni modo a esperar a que me lo diga, ohh rayos ya se iso tarde mejor me apuro

despues de unas cuantas horas en la cafeteria

rarity: hola chicas

applejck: hola rarity

fluttershy: hola rarity

pinkie pie: hooola rarity

rarity: que me cuentan

applejack: no mucho...no ha pasado nada interesante

rarity: oigan

appleajck: oimos

rarity: no han visto a rainbow dash

fluttershy: deberia estar aqui

rainbow: hola amigas

rarity: donde estabas

rainbow: perdonen me atrase un poco

fluttershy: estabas con john

rainbow: no estaba terminando un...trabajo

applejack: entonces no estabas con john

rainbow: que no, no estaba con john

applejack: y entonces por que llegaste con el

rarity: aaa...con que ahora se vienen juntos ee

rainbow: bueno nos encontramos en el camino, una considencia nada mas

applejack: aja una concidencia...mira es john

rainbow: encerio? donde? (volteando)

applejack: jajajaja te menti no estaba detras de ti es increible que haiga caido con eso

rainbow: huy si mira como me rio

applejack: aa ya pues

rarity: asi que se vinieron juntos

rainbow: si nos "venimos junto" pero solo por que nos encontramos en el camino

rarity: y...hablaron, se conocieron mas

rainbow: mas o menos se podria decir que me lo dira despues de la escuela

rarity: como que te lo dira despues

rainbow: me digo que despues de clases el me dira acerca de el

rarity: y por que no te lo digo cuando se encontraron

rainbow: por que algo precia molestarlo y me digo que era algo muy personal y que me lo contara despues de clases

rarity: como que parecia molestarlo

rainbow: me digo que era personal y que lo lastimo mucho, pero claro que yo insisti y me digo que me lo dira despues de clases, pero parecia que si le dolia en el corazon me pregunto que sera

rarity: no se que lo haya lastimado mejor que el te diga...entonces

rainbow: que?

rarity: estaran ustedes solos

rainbow: aamm si me digo que me lo dira en privado

rarity: eeeaaahhh, parece que alguien tendra novio pronto

rainbow: no creo que eso pase el dia de hoy

rarity: estas segura rainbow de que no pasara nada mas que una platica de amigos

rainbow: si, solo sera una conversacion

rarity: si tu lo dices

siguieron platicando muy feliz las 5 amigas, al finalisar las clases, en el campo de soccer se encontraba rainbow practicando un poco en lo que esperaba a john despues de un rato

john: es un partido de uno o solo por invitacion

rainbow: depende

john: depende de que?

rainbow: si eres buen jugador puedes entrar

john: entonces si puedo jugar

rainbow: pareces que ers bueno jugando asi que si puedes jugar

despues de un partido ambos terminaron cansdos pero mas rainbow asi que ambos se acostaron en el pasto y miraron el cielo era una hermosa tarde las nunbes en el cielo formando raras figuras, y con el solo comenzando a ocultarse era el lugar mas hermoso del lugar que podian observar, john miro de reojo a rainbow quien miraba hacia el sol, john quedo hipnotizado cuando miro a rainbow, el sol reflejado en los hermosos ojos de raimbow, el viento que soplaba lentamente hacia que su cabello e moviera hacia arriba y abajo, en ese momento solo pudo pensar en una palabra, "simplemente hermosa"

rainbow: entonces john...

john: si

raimbow: me diras acerca de tu pasado

john:(Suspirando) aaaa...bueno una promesa es una promesa

rainbow: bueno...eras feliz en tu otra escuela?

john: si

rainbow: tenias muchos amigos

john: demasiados si se podria decir de esa forma

rainbow: los extrañas

john: mucho

rainbow: tenias novia?

john:...(expresion triste)

rainbow: si no me quieres decir no...(no pudo terminar la frase)

john: si

rainbow: bueno pregunta final...por que te cambiastes aqui si eras feliz?

john: bueno por que...continuara


	5. Chapter 5

el primer amor de rainbow dash

bueno aqui les traigo la continuancion del capitulo anterior espero que les guste, comenten, les gusto, no les gusto alguna idea para la historia, bueno no los entretengo mas asi que los dejo con la historia

en el capitulo anteriro...

rainbow dash se estaba camino al colegio cuando se encuentra con john

rainbow: si no te molesta puedo ir contigo

john: si vamos

rainbow: entonces john cuentame mas sobre ti

john: ya te lo habia contado

rainbow: no solo dijiste que eras buen jugador nada mas

john: es un buen comienzo

rainbow: entonces me contaras sobre ti

john: que te parece si despues de clases te cuento todo lo que quieras

rainbow: esta bien

rarity: entonces te dira todo despues de clases

rainbow: asi es

rarity: me pregunto que tendra que decirte

rainbow: no se tendre que esperarme

despues de clase rainbow se encontraba practicando

john: es un juego de uno o solo es por invitacion

rainbow: depende

john: de que

rainbow: de si eres un buen jugador

john: entonces a practicar

despues de un rato ambos cansados tomaron un descanso john miro de reojo a rainbow dash, al mirarla quedo hipnotizado el sol reflejado en sus ojos el viento que soplaba lentamente moviendo su cabello de arriba hacia abajo

rainbow: entonces me diras acerca de ti

john: esta bien

rainbow: si eras feliz por que te fuiste

john: por que...

recuerdos doloros

era un hermoso dia, todo parecia muy bien cierto chico se despertaba

john:(despertando) parece ser un buen dia (suena el telefono)...hola

kelly:(novia) hola osito como amanecio

john: muy bien y tu amor

kelly: muy bien pensando en ti

john: jaja...quieres que pase por ti?

kelly: claro

john: paso por tu casa

kelly: sip...aqui te espero

john: muy bien te ve en 10 minutos

kelly: esperare con ansias

john se dio una ducha, despues de un rato ya cambiado, sube a su auto con rumbo a casa de su novia luego de unos cuanto minutos llega

kelly: listo chiquito (dandole un beso)

john: si y usted hermosa

kelly: entonces vamonos

john: usted digame y yo voy a donde usted quiera

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

rainbow: parecias feliz

john: si era feliz pero no por mucho

rainbow: por que? paso algo malo

john: bueno, deja te cuento que mas paso

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

john y kelly fueron por algo de comer ya que ninguno de los dos habian comido

kelly: oye te importaria si me primero vamos a comer, es que no desayune

john: pues ya somos dos

kelly: tu tampoco, por que?

john: por que queria estar cerca de ti y sali tan rapido que ni desayune

kelly: por mi culpa no desayunastes, lo siento john

john: no te preocupes, con solo tenerte a mi lado es suficiente

kelly: eres muy lindo john (abrazandolo)

john: no,no,no,no recuerda que soy muy cosquilludo

kelly: si ya lo se (mirandolo)

john: ooo no, no ni lo piense

kelly: oooo sii, si pienso hacerlo

john: no kelly estoy al volante no lo hagas

kelly: bueno sera mejor que detangas el auto, no queremos un accidente

john: no, lo hare

kelly: john lo hare y bien sabes que si lo hare

john: se que si lo haras pero no me voy a detener

kelly: aqui voy (acercandose)

john: esta bien, esta bien dejame me detengo

apenas john se detuvo kelly se abalanzo sobre el haciendo cosquillas, por mas que queria john no podia soltarse y menos dentro de un auto asi que john en un impulso volteo a kelly quedando el arriba de ella

john: jaja...ja...ja ok ya por favor ya no lo hagas me da mucha risa

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

rainbow: asi que eres muy cosquilludo

john: si

rainbow: entonces...

john: no, no lo hagas

rainbow: descuida no pienso hacerlo...por ahora

john: que

rainbow: nada que continua

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

kelly: ya lo se pero me gusta esa sonrisa

john: encerio...

kelly: bueno que quieres que diga todo de ti me gusta...te amo john

john: yo tambien te amo

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

john parecia que queria llorar cuando recordo que su ex-novia le digo "TE AMO" y "YO TAMBIEN TE AMO" su expresion cambio totalmente parecia tan triste y debastado

rainbow: si no quieres seguir lo entiendo

john: no...yo prometi contarte y...una promesa es una promesa

rainbow: estas seguro

john: si (limpiandose los ojos que parecian llorar)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

kelly: esta bien, vamos que ya tengo hambre

john: esta bien

kelly: john...

john: dime

kelly: planeo hacer una...reunion

john: quieres decir una fiesta

kelly: sii, como lo supistes

john: te conozco

kelly: entonces quieres ir

john: cuando es?

kelly: el viernes

john: a que hora

kelly: como a las 9:00

john: no se

kelly: por favor john

john: no prometo nada kelly es el dia de mi examen y sabes que sera tarde

kelly: pero estaras en la fiestas despues

john: tal vez no lo se

kelly: no te preocupes si no puedes ir yo entiendo

john: no sabes cuanto lo siento pero podre estar contigo pero despues

kelly: tu llega cuando puedas

john: gracias amor eres la mejor (besandola)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

rainbow: que paso?

john: calma que ya esta por llegar el final

rainbow: es que tengo curiosidad, es la respuestas a todas mis preguntas

john: no te desesperes rainbow tomalo con calma

rainbow: esta bien si tu lo dices

john: bueno y como te decia

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

al llegar el viernes

john:(hablando por celular) si no te preocupes cuando este libre yo ire para alla

kelly: esta bien aqui te estare esperando

john: cuidate mucho amor

kelly: no te preocupes que te valla muy bien

despues que cuelga una amiga de kelly le presenta un amigo

brenda: hola kelly

kelly: brenda amiga como estas

brenda: muy bien..oye te quiero presentar un amigo

kelly: no creo que...hola mi nombre es kelly

brenda: kelly el es omar es mi amigo, omar ella es kelly

omar: mucho gusto kelly

kelly: igualmente

brenda: bueno los dejo solo tengo que atender un asunto

kelly: si..que te valla bien

omar: entonces...te la estas pasando muy bien

kelly: si muy divertido...oye tienes novia

omar: aaa...no y tu

kelly: no

mientras con john

john: si al fin termine y con tiempo de sobra le dare una sorpresa a kelly

de vuelta con kelly

omar: entonces asi que que te gusta hacer

kelly: bueno...me gusta estar con chicos como tu

omar: asi que mas

kelly: tambien besarlos

omar: bien entonces

kelly: solo besame

omar y kelly se besaron y justo en ese momento (como toda telenovela) llega john, comienza a buscarla y cuando la ve no podia creer lo que el veia,

al ver a kelly con otro besandola penso que el la estaba forzando, pero esa idea se esfumo cuando vio que era ella la que lo beso ya que paso su brazos por el cuello de el, queria avanzar y darle un golpe a ese tipo pero no podia moverse, despues de un rato pudo reaccionar, tenia 2 opciones confrontar a su novia y al tipo y provacar un una pelea, o irse del lugar y despues hablar con su novia, ambas eran logicas en ese momento no pensba con claridad pero brenda llega sin saber lo que pasa

brenda: john?...hola john

john: brenda? como estas

brenda: bien, oye hace cuanto llegastes

john: hace rato

brenda: que bueno oye platicame mas sobre ti

john: me gutaria pero me acaban de hablar y me tengo que ir

brenda: no te vallas apenas esta comenzando la fiesta

john: es que es importante descuida volvere

brenda: esta bien te estare esperando

john salio corriendo, subiendo al auto dando un gira de reversa (como de pelicula) y alejandose lo mas rpido que pudo

brenda: valla creo que si era importante

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

john no pudo aguantar mas y lloro rainbow dash se sentia mal

rainbow: yo...lo siento john...no sabia

john: no te disculpes tu no tienes la culpa

rainbow: no si fue mi culpa...por hacerte recordar eso no pense que fuera eso

john: bueno que se le va a hacer es por eso que me mude, deje todo no queria verla mas

rainbow: y no te a llamado

john: no se cambie mi numero

rainbow: lo siento tanto

john seguia llorando lo que hacia sentir peor a rainbow dash y no sabia que hacer

rainbow: oye...vamos no todo esta perdido, de seguro encontraras a alguien que te valore

john: ya no se que pensar cuando te pasan cosas como estas te duele en lo mas profundo de tu corazon

rainbow: no te voy a mentir, no se que se siente, ya pues yo...nunca...tuve un...novio

john: son unos tontos

rainbow: por que?

john: no saben de lo que se pierden, eres lista, alegre, buena jugadora y muy hermosa

rainbow no podia creer lo que escucho es la primera vez que alguien le decia "hermosa"

rainbow: encerio crees eso john

john: claro que si, tu eres muy especial eres...

john no pudo terminar la oracion ya que rainbow dash le habia dado un beso, john estab en shock pero poco despues empeso a disfrutar de aquello despues de un rato rainbow dash se separo por falta de aire, recapasito por lo que sucedio y salio corriendo simplemente e fue

rainbow: yo..lo siento john no fue mi intencion (corriendo)

john: espera... RAINBOW!..vaya si que es rapida...pero...eso fue...lindo si que besa muy bien y que rico saben sus labios

ms tarde en la noche en casa de rainbow, estaba tumbada sobre su cama mirando al techo pensando en lo que paso

rainbow: que acabas de hacer rainbow, por que lo ise...no se...pero como queria hacerlo, no se como le hare ma ana, no podre ni verlo, en estos momentos ocupo de su ayuda chicas, ahora que pasara...


	6. Chapter 6

el primer amor de rainbow dash

era un dia normal, soleado, calmado, no parecia ser un excelente dia, pero tampoco un mal dia, rainbow que apenas despertaba algo medio dormida ya que no pudo dormir anoche por la que habia pasado ayer,fue al lavamanos para mojarse la cara aver si podia despertarse, levanto la cara para mirarse al espejo, su cara mostraba tristesa y nerviosismo, las preguntas se hacen presentes, eran las mas obias

rainbow: que hare?, como lo explicare?, y si se molesto?

(suena el telefono)

rainbow: hola

rarity: rainbow, donde estas

rainbow: en mi casa por que?

rarity: te estamos esperando mira el reloj

rainbow: para que quieres que mire el relo...ya es tarde verdad?

rarity: si

rainbow: alcanzo a llegar

rarity: a menos que vuelvas a volar

rainbow: me lleva...

rarity: te doy un consejo

rainbow: te escucho

rarity: corre, corre como si la vida dependiera de ello

rainbow: otro consejo

rarity: no

rainbow: muchas gracias

rarity: para eso estan las amigas

rainbow dash sale corriendo de su casa a todo lo que ella podia, pero desafortunadamente no iba a llegar y lo sabia, y por si fuera poco llega john en su auto

john: rainbow quieres que te lleve

rainbow: no gracias ire caminando

john: rainbow sabes que no llegaras caminado, vamos te llevo

rainbow: encerio, no gracias llegare

john: segura

rainbow: si estoy segura

john: esta bien (acelerando)

rainbow: esto no me puede estar pasando a mi... espera! ire contigo

john: perdon no te escuche que dijiste

rainbow: que ire contigo

john: eso pense

rainbow dash sube al auto, pero se sentia incomoda, solo miraba atravez del vidrio, no podia iniciar una conversacion, john estaba en las mismas, no podia iniciar una conversacion era un poco incomodo, tanto que ni siquiera se atevian a mirarse, con trabajos se dijeron "hola", despues de un incomodo rato llegaron

rainbow: gracias...por traerme

john: de nada...pero quiero hablar contigo

rainbow: lo sabia...cuando

john: hoy despues de clases

rainbow: donde

john: en el mismo lugar de ayer

rainbow: esta bien

y asi ambos, tomaron rumbos distinto, rainbow se encontraba distraida no podia concentrarse, asi se la paso toda la clase despues de una horas las amigas se reunieron

rainbow: chicas!

pinkie pie: rainbow dash!

rainbow: que?

pinkie pie: que...

rainbow: de que

rarity: ignorala, que pasa rainbow por que tan agitada

rainbow: hice algo que no debi haber echo

applejack: que hiciste?

pinkie pie: dejaras de jugar

rainbow: nooo jamas...es otra cosa

fluttershy: que paso?

rainbow: es un problema que tuve con john

applejack: te hizo algo malo

rainbow: no como creen, al contrario fui yo la que hizo lo que no debia

applejack: un momento, tu fuiste la que hizo algo malo, eso no me lo esperaba

rarity: que paso?

rainbow: bueno como veran ayer john me prometio decirme acerca de el applejack: como olvidarlo, estabas muy feliz

rainbow: si, pues resulta que el se cambio para aca por que su novia le fue infiel (ya nadie dice infiel) y el se cambio, por que no queria verla

rarity: pobrecito, y tu que hiciste

rainbow: al principio estaba bien despues de un rato su rostro cambio parecia muy triste y deprimido, no supe que hacer

rarity: y que mas paso?

rainbow: conforme contaba la historia comenzo a llorar

applejack: pobre, debio ser muy doloroso

rarity: hasta yo tambien me cambiaria me pasara eso

fluttershy: pero que fue lo que paso?

rainbow: bueno...resulta...que yo amm...lo...be-be...

pinkie pie: quieres decir que te sentiste te mal contigo misma por hacerlo contar esa tragica historia y te dio remordimiento y en un impulso lo besaste

rainbow: se podria decir que si...

rarity: QUEEE!

todos se le quedan viendo con cara de confusion

rainbow: mas alto que todavia no te escuchan al otro lado del mundo

rairty: perdon, pero lo besaste

rainbow: aaammmm... bueno si..un poco

pinkie pie: y te gusto

rainbow: aammm...si

applejack: vaya, vaya miren lo que tenemos aqui, una hermosa pereja, vaya al fin tienes novio rainbow dash

rainbow: nunca dije que el fuera mi novio

rarity: un momento lo besaste y no son novios

rainbow: se podria decir que si

applejack: vaya eso si que tampoco me lo esperaba y que esperas

rainbow: y tambien quiere hablar conmigo despues de clases

applejack: y que piensas decirle

rainbow: no se, me estoy volviendo loca, es la primera vez que me pasa esto

rarity: ok no pierdas la calma, respira profundo, aclara tu mente

rainbow: ese es el problema, que una parte quiere estar con john, pero otra prte me pone nerviosa

applejack: la clasica rivalidad

rainbow: clasica rivalida? que es eso

applejack: cuando una parte de ti, te dice una cosa y tu otra parte te dice lo contrario y te confunden

rainbow: genial, lo que me faltaba mas confusion

fluttershy: no te alteres rainbow, solo respira como digo rarity

rarity: y si sientes que vas a perder la cordura, piensa en algo que te haga sentir bien, mira el cielo, las nubes, algo que te calme y respira lentamente

rainbow: pueda que funciones, muchas gracias chicas en verdad ocupaba de su ayuda

rarity: ohh, basta me alagas...digo nos alagas

applejack: si quieres te ayudaremos cuando estes con john

rainbow: no, esto es algo que si debo hacer sola chicas, pero aun asi gracias por todo su ayuda

fluttershy: amigas por siempre

applejack: amigas por siempre

rarity: amigas por siempre

pinkie pie: amigas por siempre

rainbow: ...amigas por siempre

despues de ese motivador discurso, rainbow dash estaba lista para enfrentar a john, estaba mas que lista, solo le quedaba esperar el momento en que llegara la hora esperada, el tiempo pasaba lento, como si decidiera torturarla, eso la empeso a poner nerviosa pero recordo el consejo de rarity (solo respira)..respiro lentamente luego de unos segundo se calmo, miro hacia el cielo pensando en que le dira john, pero solo le quedaba esperar, luego de un tiempo, terminaron las clases rainbow se encamino hacia el campo de soccer, justo antes de llegar miro que john se encontraba esperandola, al principio penso en irse, pero decidio confrontarlo haci que se armo de valor y camino hacia a john

rainbow: john...

john: rainbow...pense que no vendrias

rainbow: yo nunca huire siempre soy leal...a mis amigas y alas personas que quiero

john: bien...veo que tienes lealtad, bueno supongo que ya sabes por que pedi hablar contigo

rainbow: es por lo que paso ayer...verdad

john: si...solo tengo 3 prenguntas

rainbow: y cuales son

john: primero que nada mirame a los ojos

rainbow le costo mirarlo pero al final lo miro directamente

john: pregunta numero 1 por que me diste ese beso?

rainbow: por que...me dolio verte llorando, y fue un impulso que me llevo a ti

john: bien, pregunta 2 por que te fuiste corriendo?

rainbow: por que me dio...verguenza

john: esta bien, pregunt final yo te gusto verdad?

rainbow dash quedo en shock no podia moverse empezo a respirar, pero no le funciono ya que su corazon palpitaba muy rapido su mente se nublo no pensa claramente, que hacia, que debia responder solo pudo decir un

rainbow: ...si

john: bien eso es todo

rainbow: y ahora que piensa hacer

john: solo tengo una cosa en mente que pienso y deseo hacer en estos momentos

rainbow: que es...

john: esto...

si rainbow dash estaba en shock por la pregunta, esto literalmente la noqueo, ahora fue john quien le dio un beso a rainbow

rarity: vamos chicas, apuremonos

fluttershy: que acaso no nos digo rainbow que queria hacerlo sola

applejack: no la dejaremos sola recuerdas "amigas por siempre"

pinkie pie: somos como espias

rarity: bueno chicas aqui digo rainbow que estaria con john...donde est...

applejack: rarity estas bien...rarity que es lo que vis...

fluttershy: que les pasa chicas no creo que sea algo ra...

pinkie pie: oohh yo tambien quiero hacerlo que esta vien...

todas hicieron lo mismo al ver que rainbow dash y john se besaban por segunda vez, segun ellas, pero ahora ella lo vieron con sus propios ojos, era algo que no pensaban ver, rainbow dash besando a john, wow , mientras con rainbow y john despues de un rato ambos se separaron por falta de aire

rainbow: ahora yo te pregunto por que me besaste?

john: por que...deseaba hacerlo, no se si me creas pero desde que tu me diste aquel beso no he podido dejar de pensar en ti, no dejo de pensar en tus labios, me dejaste con el deseo de querer mas

rainbow: de verdad...por eso me diste este beso

john: y tambien por que...creo que me enamore de ti

rainbow: pero hace poco que terminaste con tu ex-novia

john: eso fue hace tiempo como unos 2 meses atras, segi con la escuela no iba a dejar que eso afectara mis estudios, entonces me mude aqui, y te conoci

rainbow: esta bien te creo y otra pregunta por que me abrazas?

john se dio cuenta de que estaba abrazando a raibow y en un movimiento se aparto de rainbow un poco sonrojado

rainbow: ja-ja y ahora que pasara

john: la verdad no se

rainbow: yo tampoco, eres el primer chico del que me enamoro

john: encerio el primero

rainbow: se que es dificil de creer, pero es verdad

john: entonces que piensas hacer respecto a eso

rainbow: bueno tu me gustas y yo te gusto asi que piensas hacer tu

john: rainbow dash quieres ser mi novia...

rainbow: john...si, si quiero ser tu novia

ambos volvieron darse un beso y tambie volvieron a abrazarse

rarity: creo que ya son novio

applejack: eso o darse de besos es su nuevo saludo

fluttershy: seguro son novios

pinkie pie: yo digo lo mismo son novios

rarity: mejor nos vamos van a estar asi un rato mas, mejor que despues que rainbow nos diga todo lo que paso

applejack: tienes razon vamos

y asi las 4 amigas se fueron dejando a rainbow y a john que ya eran novios, muy felices 


	7. Chapter 7

el primer amor amor de rainbow dash

era un hermoso dia, todo paracia ser un buen dia, rainbow dash quien se estaba despertando, no podia dejar de pensar en lo que habia pasado el dia de ayer, (suena el celular de rainbow)

rainbow: hola...(medio dormida)

rairity: aaamm...rainbow

rainbow: rarity? que pasa

rarity: es importante que vengas, hay algo que queremos hablar contigo

rainbow: emm...rarity que pasa

rarity: nada pero es muy importante que estes aqui

rainbow: esta bien voy para alla

y asi rinbow dash confundida se dire al colegio, preguntandose que le dira rarity y por que sonaba tan seria, pero dejar de pensar en eso cuando john llego...

john: rainbow quieres que te lleve

rainbow: no gracias ire caminando

john: encerio?

rainbow: clro que no, como crees tontin, claro que quiero ir contigo

john: je je ...lo dices tan convicente

rainbow: creo que es una habilida

john: bueno es una cualidad mas

rainbow: supongo que si, entonces nos vamos

john: sube...y adonde quieres ir

rainbow: supongo que a la escuela...cuyo nombre es canterlot

john: ya lo sabia, solo bromeaba contigo

rainbow: ...

john: ok, esta bien no mas bromas

rainbow: mejor deja de hablar, quiero hacer otra cosa con esos labios

john: como que?

rainbow: algo como...esto (besando con pasion a john)

john: por que sera que tus besos me vuelven loco

rainbow: sera mi encanto natural

john: no encerio, cuando te beso, no quiero soltarte

rainbow: john...(sonrojandose)

john: es verdad no puedo dejar de pensar en ti

rainbow: ya somos dos, yo tampoco dejo de pensar en ti

john: que no teniamos algo que hacer

rainbow: emmm...tenemos que ir a la escuela

john: entonces vamos

rainbow: en marcha

john: era necesario decir eso

rainbow: mmmm...si

luego de un rato llegaron a su destino

john: bueno creo que te veo despues

rainbow: por que nos toca en diferentes salones

john: por que asi lo quiso la directora

rainbow: ni modo, entonces te veo al despues

john: sip, cuidate mucho rinbow, mi rainbow

rainbow: mejor me voy o si no, no me voy a despegar de ti

john: es el encanto "john"

rainbow: uy, si cuanto encanto, cuidado

john: ja ja ja muy graciosa

rainbow: claro

john: hay rainbow mejor cuidate

rainbow: estoy dentro de una escuela que me podria pasar

john: aaa...buen punto

rainbow: hay john

rainbow dash siguio su camino, pero apenas unos cuantos pasos es jalada por una conocida

rarity: al fin llegas

rainbow: rarity? que pasa

applejack: precisamente a ti te esperabamos

rainbow: para que?

fluttershy: tenemos algo que hablar contigo

rainbow: sobre que

rarity: algo que tu muy bien sabes

rainbow: no de hecho no se de que estan hablando

pinkie pie: no te hagas la inocente rianbow dash tu sabes sobre quien hablamos

rainbow: es sobre a john

rarity: no trates de negarlo tu y el son novios verdad?

rainbow: si...

rarity: no trates de negarlo lo sabemos todo

rainbow: no lo estoy negando

rarity; entre mas lo nieges mas insistiremos

rainbow: esto tardara mucho, por que tengo que llegar a clases

applejack: yo lo arreglo... RARITY!

rarity: que

applejack: listo puedes continuar

rainbow: gracias, si es verdad john y yo somos novios

rarity: eso es... FABULOSO! cuentanos todo

rainbow: pues por donde empiezo

pinkie pie: por la parte en donde se dicen "quieres ser mi novia"

rainbow: bueno el me digo...un momento como lo saben si yo nunca les dige nada

rarity: emm bueno...resulta que ammm los vimos por accidente

rainbow: NOS ESPIARON!... DE NUEVO!

applejack: calmate rainbow dash solo fue una coincidencia que los encontraramo por ahi

rainbow: sii se nota que tienen mucha coincidencia,(supira) esta bien se las paso por esta vez

las 4 amigas sueltan un suspiro de alivio

rarity: bueno si aun quieres nos puedes contar como paso

rainbow: esta bien deje les cuento todo desde el principio...

rainbow dash les conto de principio a fin todo lo ocurrido el dia de ayer, y despues de un rato, todas incluso rainbow dash tenian una sonrisa...

rarity: que hermoso y algo raro

applejack: lo dige antes y lo digo de nuevo

rainbow: que fue?

applejack: "la que no queria novio" parece que esa palabras no sirven ahora o si

rainbow: bueno las cosas cambian no?

rarity: supongo, bueno ahora si puedes decir que se siente

rainbow: que se siente de que?

rarity: ahora ya tienes novios que se siente?

rainbow: bueno...es algo que me hace sentir feliz, el saber que tengo a alguien que me ama, me hace sonreir, es la primera vez que siento esto es algo...

applejack: maravilloso

flutteshy: genial

rarity: mejor que rainbow dash nos diga ella misma

rainbow: pues que mas puedo decirle, eso es todo lo que yo puedo explicar, lo demas no tiene palabras para una descripcion exacta

rarity: esta bien con el tiempo sabras como expresarlo

applejack: esperamos que sea muy feliz

fluttershy: tengo una idea

rarity: y cual es

fluttershy: por que no hacemos una fiesta

applejack: para festejar que?

fluttershy: de que rainbow tiene novio

rarity: que excelente idea fluttershy, que dices rainbow...

rainbow: si, por que no sera divertido

rarity: bien entonces hay que hacer los preparativos

applejack: yo puedo conseguir el lugar donde se hara la fiesta

pinkie pie: yo lo decoro el lugar

rarity: y yo te ayudo pinkie pie

rainbow: muchas gracias chicas

rarity: no hay de que para eso estan las amigas

y asi las 5 amigas organizaron una fiesta para rainbow y john, pero rainbow dash les digo que fueran discretas en ese asunto, ya que no queria que todos supieran que el motivo de la fiesta era por que rianbow tenia novia, asi que pidio discresion, todas estuvieron de acuerdo...luego de unas semanas todo estaba listo, el lugar estaba muy bien decorado estaba perfecto para la fieta

rainbow: john

john: dime

rainbow: quieres ir a una fuiesta que mis amigas organizaron...y no acepto un "no" por respuesta

john: esta bien cuando es

rainbow: este sabado puedes ir

john: si estare puntual

rianbow: entonces llevaras un gorro en la cabeza

john:...encerio

rainbow: si

john: no encerio, de verdad un...gorro...en la cabeza

rainbow: como crees tontin

john: lo sabia

rainbow: encerio eres caes muy facil

john: eres mi novia, yo te creo sin importar lo que otros me digas

rainbow: hay cosita...eres un amor

john: eee...supongo

continuara...


End file.
